Perfect Ending
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Danny and Jordan are married, so are Matt and Harriet. See how they cope with married life and their children! MH DJ please review! Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, someone requested I do this so here it is! Just a standalone fic!! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Perfect Ending**

Matt stepped out onto the beach, welcoming the cool breeze on his face. He sighed contently, leaning his head backwards and staring up at the stars, smiling slightly. He knew people back at the party would be wondering where he went, but he just wanted a quiet moment to himself where he could reflect on the day. It wasn't just any day; it was the best day of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard giggling behind him. He turned and saw 2-year-old, Riley Addison McDeere running towards him. He lost his balance and fell to the sand; he had only just begun to walk. He looked up at Matt, his bottom lip starting to quiver.

"Hey, its okay..." Matt walked towards him and picked him up. "What are you doing out here anyway. Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"Dance..." Riley pointed back to the party.

"Well, shall we stay out here for a little bit?" He asked.

"Play?"

Matt grinned at him. "Okay, lets play."

Danny and Jordan had agreed to raise Riley together and when he was old enough to understand, they'd explain to him that Danny wasn't his actual father but loved him still.

"Matt, is Riley out here?"

He turned and saw Jordan walking towards them.

"Yeah, he must have followed me out." Matt told her. "We're playing."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Why does both my husband and son, follow you wherever you go?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm a likeable guy."

"If you say so." She replied. "What are you doing out here anyway? You've spent a fortune on that party?"

"I was just getting some air." He told her.

"Not regretting it already, are you??" She asked.

He grinned. "Never."

"Good."

"Oh, hey you found him." Danny said walking towards them, Jordan and him had split up to look for Riley.

"Yeah, apparently he's playing with Matt." Jordan told him.

Danny rolled his eyes at Matt. "You should be in there."

"I was just taking a break." He replied.

"What do you say, Ri? Want to stay out here and play with Uncle Matt or come and dance with Daddy?" Danny asked his son.

Riley just stared back at him, not really understanding what he was being asked. "Play."

"Okay, his obsession with Matt is your fault." Jordan told Danny.

"Hey, you say it as if it's a bad thing!" Matt looked at her offended.

"He's my son."

"So?"

"So, make your own kids and play with them."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked down at Riley, who was now playing with Matt's tie.

"I'm going to leave you boys to it... I'll be inside." Jordan said.

"I'll be in, in a minute." Danny told her.

"Good, I want to dance some more." She replied, grinning when Danny groaned.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Danny asked Matt once she had walked off.

"I'm feeling great." He assured him.

Danny smiled. "I can't believe you actually grew up and got married... you took your time."

"Well, I had to make sure."

"Make sure about what? That she was the one?" Danny asked. "Because I remember you telling me that she was the day you met her."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that was 9 years ago!"

"Well, there were some complications along the way."

There was silence for a moment before Danny spoke again.

"I'm really happy for you, y'know."

"I know." Matt smiled.

Danny noticed that Matt was looking down at Riley again.

"You going to do this soon?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Children?"

"I don't know... We both want kids but we haven't really talked about when, yet."

"You'd be a good Dad."

"You think?"

"I know." Danny told him. "I've seen the way you're with Riley..."

Matt smiled. "Thanks."

They both looked up when there was a bright flash. They saw Jordan stood with a camera, next to Harriet.

"What you trying to do, blind us?" Matt complained.

"You three look so adorable in your matching tuxes." She claimed, taking another picture.

"No, more photos..." Matt covered his eyes with his free hand. Riley saw what he was doing and copied, causing Jordan to take another.

"I'm going to see spots for a week!"

"Oh shut up and stop complaining." Jordan told him.

Matt pulled a face at her before looking at Harriet. A smile automatically lighting up his face when he did.

"Hey."

"Hey." She returned the smile. "I wondered where you disappeared to."

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Danny said, reaching out and taking Riley into his own arms.

"Thanks." Matt smiled at him.

"So, why are you standing out here instead of dancing with me at our wedding?" She questioned.

"I just wanted a minute to think about everything that has happened today..." He told her, stepping closer to her and stroking her cheek. "I wanted to make sure I didn't forget a moment."

She smiled. "Okay, you're forgiven."

His smile widened and he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers gently.

"Dance?" He asked, once he pulled back.

"I'd love to." She smiled, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful by the way." He whispered as they swayed to the music that they could faintly hear from the party.

"You've already told me that."

"Well, you get more beautiful every time I see you." He replied.

"Do you know how corny you sound?" She teased.

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here."

"Sorry." She gave him a quick kiss.

He stopped her from pulling away and deepened the kiss, holding her tighter.

"Wow." She whispered when the kiss ended.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I meant what I said, you look beautiful... When I saw you in that dress, you took my breath away."

"You like the dress?" She asked.

"I love it."

"Well, just wait and see what I'm planning on later." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm hoping it will be very little." He grinned.

She laughed slightly. "In that case, I think you'll be pleased."

"Can't wait..." He replied and looked around. "Hey, no ones around... why don't we just sneak off now..."

"Matt, we can't do that! Everyone would wonder where we went."

"They'd understand."

"We'll just stay for a little longer then we can go and celebrate on our own." She told him.

"Okay, fine..." He said, reaching to take her hand.

"But we can stay out for a few more minutes." She told him, stopping him from leading her back inside.

He smiled and put his arms back around her, kissing her again.

"They look so happy." Jordan whispered to Danny as they stood by the door watching them.

"Why are you whispering?" Danny asked but was whispering himself.

"I don't know." She replied, glancing at him. "Everything has worked out quite well, hasn't it?"

He looked away from Matt and Harriet to her. "Yeah, they have."

"I bet you never thought it would turn out like this when you guys first came back to Studio 60."

Danny smiled. "No... I never dreamt that it would be this perfect."

Jordan stepped closer to him, putting her arm around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder. She glanced down at Riley, who had fallen asleep in Danny's arms.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"For everything."

He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her forehead. "Believe me, it's not a problem."

"Hey guys... Why aren't you partying?"

They looked up and saw Matt and Harriet were now in front of them, Matt with his arms wrapped around Harriet from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"We were watching you two." Jordan told them.

"Well, we're going to head back in now for a little while then we're going to take off." Matt said.

"Yeah, we probably should do the same, get this little one to bed." Danny replied.

"Alright, come on... lets get back in there before they send out a search party." Harriet said, taking hold of Matt's hand.

"I'll be right in." Danny said, handing Riley to Jordan.

"Okay." Jordan nodded, before following Matt and Harriet in.

Danny looked out into the ocean. Jordan was right; he never thought that his life would turn out like this. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Jordan and Riley in his life and he was so happy that Matt and Harriet had finally settled down, after everything they went through. Everything had come together perfectly now. He smiled to himself and headed back into the party.

He saw a few people dancing slowly on the dance floor, Matt and Harriet in the middle but both of them oblivious to everyone around them. He searched the room for Jordan and saw her stood talking to Jeannie.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, walking up behind her.

"I thought you said you were all danced-out." She looked at him.

"I think I can manage one more dance." She told her.

"Okay then." She shrugged, looking at Jeannie, gesturing to Riley. "Do you mind holding him?"

"Of course not." She smiled and took him from her.

"Thanks." Danny smiled at her before leading Jordan onto the dance, pulling her close to him.

After a few minutes of dancing silently, Danny glanced up and made eye contract with Matt. They smiled at each other.

_Yeah, everything was perfect..._

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I wasn't going to continue this but I got a little bit of writers block with my other fics and this idea just came to me! So please review and let me know what you think!!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Waiting **

"Goodnight." Matt mumbled, sleepily, his eyes closing as he pulled Harriet closer to him.

Harriet lay there for a moment, silently. They had been married for just over a year now and she was 8 months pregnant with their first child. It was Friday; they had been at the studio for the live show. Everyone still worked there, although Harriet was on maternity leave. They had decided to go to the wrap party for an hour and that was when she started to feel shooting pains. She didn't say anything because she wasn't sure whether it was just false labour pains but it had been happening for over 2 hours now.

"Matthew?"

"Umm..." He answered, refusing to fully wake up.

"Matthew, I think its time."

"Okay." He mumbled.

"Matthew!" She exclaimed when he still didn't wake up. "The baby is coming!"

"Um, okay...I'll do it in the morning...go back to sleep." He told her but when it fully registered what she'd actually said. He sat up straight, quickly. "What?!"

She laughed a little at the look on his face.

"The baby is coming?!" He questioned, panicking as he jumped out of bed.

"Would you calm down?" She said, watching as he searched for some clothes.

"We need to get you to hospital." He shouted, trying to pull on a t-shirt at the same time as putting on some pants.

"Why are you shouting?" She said, watching as he tripped and fell to the floor. "Matthew, relax...labour could last for hours."

"Relax?" He repeated, struggling to his feet. "Okay, okay...I'll call Danny... he'll know what to do."

Harriet rolled her eyes and got up off the bed as he ran to the phone. "Okay, you do that...I'm going to have a baby."

"Okay." He nodded, dialling Danny's number before realising she was heading down the stairs.

"Hello?" A sleepy Danny answered.

"Harriet?" Matt called, hanging up the phone without speaking to Danny.

"Who was that?" Jordan asked, Danny.

"I don't know..." He frowned. "Why would someone call me and then hang up. Who would find that funny?"

Jordan rolled her eyes and lay back down. "Matt."

_XxXxX_

"Do you want anything?" Matt asked, as he paced around Harriet's hospital room.

"I want you to relax." Harriet told him. "You heard what the doctor said... the baby might not be here for another few hours yet."

"I can't relax."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Danny will be here in a minute, he'll calm you down."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"I'm a little concerned about why it's always him that can do it but we won't go into that now." She replied.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Don't be concerned..."

She smiled when he did. She didn't really have a problem with it. She had known the two of them so long that she understood why they were so close. Beside they were best friends before she had even met them.

"I'm not." She told him, kissing him again.

He pulled back. "That calms me down too."

She rolled her eyes but before she could answer the door opened and Danny and Jordan walked in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jordan asked, giving Harriet a sympathetic look.

Danny just yawned. "Couldn't this kid wait till the morning?"

"I tried to tell them that but they just wouldn't listen..." Harriet replied sarcastically.

"As soon as they're here, ground them." He replied before looking at Matt. "Hey! You're gonna be a Daddy!"

"I know!" He replied as they both started to jump up and down excitedly

"Okay, why don't you two girls take it outside?" Jordan told them.

"What?"

"Come on, out..." She started pushing them out the door.

"But it's my baby." Matt stuttered, looking at Harriet.

"I'll call you when its time."

"But...but..."

"Go grab a coffee..." She told them. "I'll keep Harriet company."

"Yeah, go on." Harriet added. "It'll be fine."

He sighed. "Okay fine but call me as soon as anything happens."

"I will..." Jordan agreed.

"That was mean." Matt commented, looking at Danny once they were out in the corridor.

"Believe me, you're better off out of there." Danny told him. "Do you know how many names Jordan called me when she was in labour and I wasn't even the one who got her pregnant."

Matt followed him as they headed off to search for coffee. "What if she needs me?"

"Jordan will come and get you." Danny assured him.

"But what if something bad happens."

"Matt would you relax, everything is going to be fine." Danny stood and faced him. "In a few hours you're going to have a son or a daughter."

"I know but..."

"No, buts... don't think about it." Danny told him, putting his arm around the back of Matt's neck and started to pull him along with him. "Everything will be fine...trust me."

"Okay, fine." Matt sighed.

"Right, good... now where do we get coffee from?" Danny asked.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I've been a little busy panicking!"

"Okay, fair enough." Danny shrugged as they carried on walking.

They managed to locate a cafeteria; Matt sat slowly stirring his coffee and looked up to see Danny was eating a huge sandwich.

"What?" He questioned, seeing the look he was getting.

"How can you eat at a time like this?"

"One, it's not my wife... two, its a happy time and should be celebrated and three, I'm hungry."

Matt rolled his eyes before going back to stirring his coffee.

Danny sighed and put his sandwich down. "She'll be fine, they both will."

"I know." He looked up again. "But what about me?"

"What about you? You're not giving birth..." Danny commented before adding. "Are you?"

"No, I mean as a father..." He replied. "What if I screw up?"

Danny laughed slightly. "Matt, you will screw up."

"Hey! Not helping!"

"Look, Matt... You're not going to be perfect at this… you're going to make mistakes, but it's not going to matter because you'll love that baby so much, and they will know that and they won't care about the other stuff."

"What if I drop the baby or something?"

"You won't..."

"I might..."

"Matt!" Danny looked at him. "I know you can do this...I've seen you with Riley, you're great with him."

"I'm scared, Danny."

"I know." He said quietly. "But as soon as you hold that little baby in your arms... you won't remember feeling anything but love."

Matt smiled slightly thinking about his child before turning his attention back to Danny.

"That's really corny."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the girls."

"Okay." Matt nodded, standing up.

_XxXxX_

"This kid already takes after you..." Danny commented, a few hours later when Matt and him had been sent back out of the room.

"What do you mean?"

"You're never on time." Danny replied. "How many times, have I had to wait around for you to turn up?"

"Why is it taking so long?" Matt said, throwing himself down in a chair frustrated.

"Sometimes labour does." Danny shrugged, taking a seat next to him.

"It's been over 2 hours, Danny."

"Matt, the doctor said it's normal." Danny replied. "Don't worry about it."

"I just want it all to be over with."

"I know." Danny nodded. "Lets just sit here for 10 minutes then we'll see if Jordan will let us back in."

"What's her problem anyway?" Matt asked. "We weren't talking that loud."

"Don't ask me…" Danny replied. "But I'm not going to argue with her."

"Yeah, she's one scary woman."

"Hey, that's my wife!"

"Sorry."

Danny sighed and looked at his watch, it was almost 4am. Both Matt and him had been working all day.

"Don't let me fall asleep, okay..." Matt yawned.

"Okay, don't worry." Danny nodded, rubbing his tired eyes.

20 minutes later, both Danny and Matt were woken by a loud bang.

"What? What happened?" Danny jumped up; ready to defended himself, but relaxed when he saw it was just Jordan standing in front of them.

"I told you not to let me fall asleep!" Matt stood up, shoving Danny.

"Hey, it's not my fault..." He rubbed his eyes. "I worked hard all week!"

Matt rolled his eyes at him before turning to Jordan. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Jordan told him. "Why don't you go in there and spend some time with her, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Okay, thanks..." He smiled at her before heading into the room.

Danny sighed and sat back down, leaning his head back against the wall before noticing Jordan was stood glaring at him.

"What?"

"You fell asleep? '

"I was tired!" He exclaimed.

_XxXxX_

Matt knew he was grinning, but he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He was a daddy... he had a daughter. They had agreed on calling her Emma Hope Albie and Matt had fallen in love with her the moment, he saw her. Danny was right, nothing else mattered. He turned his eyes away from his daughter towards Harriet, who was sleeping peacefully but looked back at Emma when he heard her starting to stir.

"Hey, shh, it's okay..." He whispered, carefully picking her up before she started to cry. He grinned when she instantly quietened down.

"She okay?"

He looked back at Harriet. "Yeah, I think she just wanted a cuddle."

She smiled. "Well, you do give the best cuddles."

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm okay, a little tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep...I'll wait right here."

"You need to sleep too..."

"I can't sleep..." He replied. "I'm too excited."

"You're so cute."

"Thank you."

She laughed slightly. "Danny and Jordan still here?"

"I think they're still waiting outside." He told her. "The doctor said no visitors until later. I might try and sneak her out to see them."

Harriet rolled her eyes. "You say that as if we're prisoners here."

"It's much more fun doing things when you're not allowed..."

"I'll remember you said that when she's old enough to get herself into trouble."

"You'd never get into trouble, would you, angel." Matt said softly, down at Emma.

"Oh, god... she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"What?" He looked up, not hearing what she said.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed slightly. "Go find Danny."

"You going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine..." She told him. "Don't be long...I'll miss you both."

"Okay..." He smiled leaning down to kiss her softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled back, kissing Emma's forehead.

He smiled at her once more before disappearing out of the door.

"Okay, Emma, we're going to find Uncle Danny..." He told her as he carried her down the corridor. "He's going to be around a lot... He'll be a big part of your life."

Emma just looked up at him, yawning slightly but she kept her eyes on him.

He walked into the waiting room where Jordan and Danny were and found them asleep.

"Typical." Matt rolled his eyes.

Jordan woke up when he spoke. "Oh my god, is that her?"

"I hope so or I've just walked off with some random kid."

Jordan decided to ignore his comment and stood up, shaking Danny awake before moving to have a closer look at Emma.

"What's going on now?" Danny moaned.

"I thought you'd like to meet your god-daughter." Matt answered, causing him to sit up quickly.

"Oh my god." He got up. "She's beautiful. She looks like her Mommy."

"Oh thanks!"

"You know what I mean." He replied.

Matt smiled. "Yeah, but you're right... She does look like her Mommy."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Matt carefully handed her over.

Emma opened her eyes slightly when he did, she stared up at Danny for a moment before going back to sleep.

"Aw, she's adorable." Jordan said, leaning over Danny's shoulder down at the baby.

"How's Harriet?" Danny asked.

"She's doing good but she needs to rest." He replied. "I just brought her down to introduce her to her extended family."

"Well, I guess you guys better get back then before someone thinks you've done a runner." Danny replied, handing Emma back to him.

"You two should go home..."

"No, we're okay..." Jordan started.

"No, go on... go home, get some rest and then come back later if you want."

"I guess that's a good idea." Danny agreed. "Okay, we'll see in a bit then."

"Yeah, bye...and thanks for everything."

"Any time." Danny grinned. "And congratulations."

"Thanks." Matt smiled turning and heading back towards Harriet's room.

"I want one."

"Want what?" Danny looked at Jordan.

"A baby."

"Uh-oh..."

"Oh come on, Danny..." She pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"Do you remember labour?!"

"It'll be worth it..."

"You're serious, aren't you?" He looked at her.

"Yes!"

"You really want a baby?"

"Yeah..." She smiled. "Do you?"

He smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" She repeated.

"Yeah, okay...lets give Riley a little brother or sister."

Jordan squealed and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on..." She grabbed his hand. "Lets get home and do this!"

"You want to do it straight away?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, unless you're still too tired."

"Tired? Me? No, I've had two great naps!" He grinned. "Lets get out of here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this fic was only meant to be one chapter but I've decided to continue it. It'll just be something I write when I want to do something cute and funny. Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**Enjoy!!! **

**Perfect Ending**

**At The Studio:**

"Come in..." Danny called out when someone knocked on his door.

"Daddy!"

He looked up to see 4-year-old, Sarah running towards him whilst 8-year-old Riley walked in, still playing on his PSP, dropping into a chair in front of the desk.

"Hey..." Jordan gave him a smile, leaning in the doorway, holding Sam who had only just turned 2.

"Hi." He returned the smile, scooping Sarah up in his arms as he stood up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I know, it's my day to look after them but I've just remembered an important lunch meeting I have."

"Oh come on, Jordan..." Danny sighed. "It's Wednesday, we've got a lot to do, today..."

Riley looked from his game for the first time. "Does that mean, Uncle Matt can look after us?"

"No." Jordan told him then looked back at Danny. "It will only be a couple of hours..."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." She replied, handing him Sam and kissing his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Danny sighed again as he watched Jordan leave. He loved spending time with his kids, but they did have a show to put on.

"You wanna do some colouring?" He looked at Sarah.

"No."

"What do you want to do then?" He asked.

"Play with Uncle Matt."

"Yay!" Sam cheered.

"Uncle Matt is busy..." Danny stated.

"Aw, come on Dad..." Riley whined slightly.

"Why do you all want to go and see him so badly?"

"Cos he's cool."

"I'm cool."

"Yeah, right..."

"How come Matt is so much cooler?"

"He has a pretty car..." Sarah stated.

"And he has a Wii..." Riley added.

"So did I... Everyone does..." Danny replied. "Actually, thinking about it, I could do with going now."

"Gross! Not a wee a Wii..."

"You see, that's not helping because you're saying the same word."

"Uncle Matt knows." He muttered, looking at his PSP again.

"Okay, fine, lets go and see Uncle Matt." He sighed, setting Sarah on her feet.

"Yay!" Sarah cheered, running to catch up with her brother who had fled the room as soon as his Dad had spoke.

Danny had managed to catch them up and stopping them from bursting into the office unannounced. Holding Sam in one arm, he knocked with the others, waiting for Matt to call out before opening it.

"Hey..." He said, seeing Matt lying on his stomach on the floor, next to 5-year-old Emma, doing some colouring whilst Megan, who was 3, was sat on his back, brushing his hair. "Do you know what a Wii is?"

"It's a game consul." Matt replied.

"Oh, shut up."

"Uh okay..." Matt looked at him, before going back to what he was doing.

"Where's Harriet?"

"Same place as Jordan." He told him.

"Harriet was invited to the lunch as well?" Danny frowned.

"Well, yeah...Jordan would have been pretty lonely if she hadn't had been."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, confused. "Jordan said she had an important lunch meeting."

"Yeah, with Harriet..." Matt explained. "She said something about going shopping afterwards as well."

"I was tricked!"

"Oh relax, you know you would have done it anyway."

"Yeah, so why lie?"

"Ask her." Matt shrugged, carefully standing up, taking Megan into his arms. "Anyway, I've got to go down and watch Tom and Simon's sketch."

"Can we come?" Riley asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, lets go...But you all know the rules..." Danny started, looking at all of the kids. "No running around, no getting in the way of the cast and no throwing things!"

Matt saw that Danny was looking at him. "The sketch sucked and Tom was singing so loud they couldn't hear me tell them to stop!"

"I'm not going to fight with you about this again." Danny said. "Your shoes stay on your feet!"

"Fine, lets go." Matt rolled his eyes, taking hold of Matt's hand whilst he carried Megan.

_XxXxX_

Danny played with Sam and Megan, whilst Emma and Sarah sat quietly colouring and Riley was on his PSP again. Matt was sat with Tom and Simon, all trying to work out how to make the sketch better.

"When did we open a daycare centre in here?"

"Hey, Jack." Danny looked over at him walking towards them, ignoring his comment. "What can we do for you?"

"Jordan over here?"

"She's at lunch."

"Oh, okay..." Jack replied, looking at the kids confused.

"You remember our children, right?" Danny said, noticing the look on his face.

"Uh, yeah sure..." He said slowly. "You and Jordan have 5 kids?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, Sam, Sarah and Riley are mine. Emma and Megan are Matt's."

"Matt's?" He repeated. "That Matt?!"

"Huh?" Matt looked up, for the first time.

"You're Emma and Megan's father." Danny told him.

"Yeah and?" He questioned.

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Have you been drinking?" Danny asked him.

"No more then normal." He replied then looked at Matt. "Who's the mother."

"Harriet!" Matt said slowly. "She's 3 months pregnant again...You were moaning yesterday because she going off on maternity leave in a couple of months."

"You're back together?"

"We're married!" Matt stated. "You were at our wedding...you got drunk...you pissed off Sting's wife by saying she looked like a banana in the dress she was wearing...She slapped you."

"Hmm, maybe that's why they haven't spoke to me in 6 years..." Jack replied then shook his head slightly. "I knew you got married but I just assumed you'd be divorced by now."

Matt glared at him slightly. "Was there anything we could help you with?"

"Just tell Jordan to come and see me when she's back."

"Will do." Danny told him.

"Jackass." Riley muttered as he left.

Both Danny and Matt spun around to look at him.

"Where did you get a word like that from?!" Danny demanded.

"I heard you call him that last week." He replied.

"Oh..." Danny shared a look with Matt before back at his son. "Okay, don't tell your mother."

Matt couldn't help but laugh slightly and was about to get back to the sketch when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Harriet flash up on the caller ID.

"Hey, honey...what? Are you okay? Right, yeah… I'll be there in 5 minutes!" He told her.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked him when he hung up.

"I don't know...Harriet just said she needs me to get home, right now..."

"Okay, go..." Danny told him. "I'll watch the girls."

"Okay thanks..." Matt got up, kissing the tops of Megan and Emma's heads. "Be good for uncle Danny."

"Okay..." Emma shrugged, happy to be able to stay and play with Sarah.

"No, Daddy...I wanna go with you." Megan ran over to him.

"Oh sweetie, no, you need to stay here." He told her.

"No."

"Hey, if you're good... Uncle Danny will let you play with his hair."

"What?" Danny looked at him.

"Won't you Uncle Danny?!" Matt gave him a look.

He sighed. "Okay, fine."

"See...Okay, love you..." He kissed Megan and blew Emma another kiss before running out.

"Let me know what's happening!" Danny called after him.

"I will do!"

When Danny turned back around, Megan was stood in front of him, holding a brush and a bunch of hair bands.

"Uh, honey...why don't you practice on Uncle Simon first?"

"Hell no! Do you know how much my hair cost?!" Simon protested.

"No and I don't really care." Danny replied. "It's not like you two can do much more since Matt has gone... let her play...How much damage can she do?"

_XxXxX_

"Oh, Tom, I love it!" Jordan laughed, as she passed him, seeing he had a pink hair band on his head.

"I think I got away easy..." He replied and pointed to Simon across the room, causing Jordan to laugh harder.

"I'm going to kill Danny!" Simon moaned, his twists had all been tied with a bunch of bands on the top of his head and he was struggling to get it free.

"Oh god, where is he?" Jordan said in between laughing.

"He's in his office with the kids." Tom informed her.

"Okay, I'll catch you guys later..." She said trying to keep a straight face. "Oh and Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can take the hair band out, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going for a fashion statement."

"Right, okay..." She looked at him for a moment. "Good luck with the hair, Simon."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Jordan made her way up to Danny's office, opening the door and saw him fast asleep at his desk holding Sam who was also asleep. Whilst Riley was still engrossed in his game and Emma and Sarah were colouring his wall. Then she saw Megan, walking towards Danny with a paintbrush that had blue paint on it and was just about to paint his hair, which was already gelled into spikes.

"Megan Annabelle Albie!! Put the paint brush down!"

They all jumped and looked at her.

"What happened?!" Danny asked, panicking as he woke up.

"I wanted his hair to look pretty." She pouted a little.

"I know, sweetie, but you shouldn't be using paint..." Jordan sighed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled looking down.

"It's okay, just ask next time, yeah?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"Hey guys, we've got some ice cream downstairs if your interested?" Jeannie said, putting her head around the door.

"Yeah, ice cream!" Emma and Sarah shouted.

"Okay, you kids go down with Jeannie...but behave." Jordan warned.

"Come on, guys...Quick! Lets make a train!" Jeannie told them, standing in front with the girls lined up behind her, holding onto the person in front.

"Lame." Riley rolled his eyes as he followed them out.

"Y'know that kid is 8 going on 18!" Jordan commented.

"I know. I can't wait until he really does turn in to a teenager." Danny said sarcastically.

"It's a good thing, I came in when I did."

"I had everything under control." He claimed.

"Yeah right, 2 more minutes and you would have spiked blue hair and a newly decorated office." She gestured to the pen on the wall that Sarah and Emma had done.

"Well, at least it's a picture of us all together..." Danny said, seeing that both girls had drawn a family portrait.

"You're not soft." She told him, taking Sam off of him, surprised that he had managed to stay asleep.

"Yeah, I let my wife get away with lying to me about important lunches."

"It wasn't a lie...it was important...Harriet and I haven't had lunch in months."

"Have you spoken to her since. Is she okay?"

"Why?"

"She called Matt and said she needed him to go home urgently."

Jordan laughed a little. "Well, I'm sure she's more then okay by now."

"What does that mean?" He frowned.

"Well, Danny at a certain time during a woman's pregnancy... she gets these urges..."

"Urges? What are you talking..." Danny started before getting it. "Wait! So, I've become an unpaid babysitter so Matt could go home early to do that?!"

"Relax, Danny..."

"This so isn't fair! I get called boring and have a brand new makeover whilst Matt goes home and has sex!" He fell into his chair, sulking.

_XxXxX_

Matt walked into his office and collapsed on his couch.

"Fun afternoon?" Danny asked as he walked in.

Matt opened one of his eyes to look at him before closing it again, seeing his hair spiked up. "You look like a punk."

"Yeah, your daughter's idea... except I can't get it to go back down cos she used glue."

Matt laughed but didn't move from the couch or look at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Wash it out."

"Simon's not happy either..."

"Why?"

"Because she tied all his twists together and he can't undo it... He looks like a pineapple."

"I'll talk to her." Matt said, still laughing.

"Y'know those girls might be the image of their mother but they're exactly like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment..." Matt mumbled, moving to get more comfortable on the couch.

"They're both mischievous..."

"What did Emma do?" Matt questioned.

"Drew on my office wall..."

"Alone?"

"Sarah might have helped..."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Jordan's taken them out for some food then she's going to drop the girls off with Harriet afterwards."

"Okay, great...I can get a few hours sleep." Matt said, rolling over to face the other way.

"You came back to work to sleep?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I know. Harriet is pregnant and has all these emotions and stuff...but I'm shattered." Matt complained, turning to face him again. "If she's not waking me up in the middle of the night to run out and get her the food that she's craving...she's demanding sex!"

"Say no."

"I did that once..."

"And?"

"She threw a melon at my head." Matt told him. "Then she got all upset cos she could have killed me."

"With a melon?"

"I wasn't going to question her."

"Ah well, only another 6 months to go."

"Thanks, Man..."

"You've got the first scan soon, right?"

"Yeah, Monday I think."

"It's on Tuesday." Danny corrected.

"Ah well, at least I would have been there early enough." Matt shrugged.

"You going to find out whether it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know." Matt replied. "But it better be a boy!"

Danny smiled. "Oh come on, you love that Emma and Megan are Daddy's Girls..."

"Yeah, I do...but Harriet and them have me wrapped around their little fingers." He stated. "I'm so out numbered! And anyway, you have two boys and a girl!"

"Good point."

"See, it makes sense if we have a boy." He replied

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay, I'm going to try and get this stuff out of my hair."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep..." Matt replied.

"Sweet dreams."

"That just sounds wrong coming from you."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"That's better."

Danny rolled his eyes and left Matt in peace.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **


End file.
